Various types of service tools on service lines are used in oil and/or gas wells to perform downhole operations. The service line extends through safety valves and may be performing operations thousands of feet below the well surface in the well conduit, such as a production or test string. However, with the service line extending through the well conduit, the safety valve cannot be shut in the event of an emergency, such as a well blowout. That is, it is necessary to remove the service wire or cut the service wire in order to allow the safety valve to operate or for other reasons.
The present apparatus is directed to providing a well service line cutter which may be installed in the well conduit and has a bore as large as the internal diameter of the well tubing conduit so as not to interfere with the well operation, but which can quickly cut the service wire in the event of an emergency, and which can thereafter return to its full open position after cutting the service wire so that the wireline tool string can be retrieved after the well emergency is overcome.